


羊铁 手机落到别人手中的下场

by y7vu84



Category: WAYV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7vu84/pseuds/y7vu84
Kudos: 8





	羊铁 手机落到别人手中的下场

0

「喂 我要去厕所一趟，帮我玩这局」

「上厕所带着玩不是更好吗? 」 黄冠亨看着肖俊塞过来萤幕上正显示着游戏开始的手机，他虽然也爱玩游戏，但一直没有办法理解肖俊玩的这款水果连连看游戏到底有什麽好玩的，更不能理解肖俊竟然为了这破游戏去充值了 他觉得肖俊就神经病一个

「哎呀 带着玩我不能专心办大事啊!总之就拜託你啦! 」 语毕，肖俊就离开留一个碗早就空了的黄冠亨在现场

帮肖俊破了几关黄冠亨实在是受不了这破游戏了正想退出游戏，正好这时一个入群邀请显示在萤幕上，出于好奇心黄冠亨帮肖俊接受了，刚入群便马上收到一个名为「此刘非牛」的人传过来的讯息。

「帅哥 你好 >_*」 

黄冠亨看到讯息的那刻心想，肖俊才不是帅哥呢，一定是没见过真正的帅哥我本人  
「你好 >3<」 为了不要看起来太冷漠黄冠亨在最后加了一个表情符号

「你今年几岁啊?我21还是个大学生 」 那边又传来了

等黄冠亨回復后，那边又问 「你有养宠物吗?我养了隻狗叫Bella」

「真巧，我养了两隻猫叫Louis和Leon」 發送成功那刻，黄冠亨突然惊醒，恩?好像也不巧吧?养猫跟养狗不太一样啊…

后来两人又聊了几句，黄冠亨觉得有些无聊了，脑中突然灵光一闪想起前些日子在网上看到关于约的新闻，出于恶作剧的心 他问对方

「你想约吗?我住SB大厦附近」

令人意想不到的是，对方竟然答应了 「这麽巧，我也住那附近好啊，钱怎麽算?」

和对方谈好价钱、时间地点后去厕所办事的手机主人肖俊回来了，黄冠亨憋着笑告诉他  
「喂 帮你选好日子了」

「什麽日子?」肖俊一脸疑惑

「失.身之日!你过了二十一年的单身好汉日子总该有个结束吧?不用谢我」

肖俊回家后边吹着刚洗好的髮边回想着黄冠亨告诉他的事，什麽叫做他太无聊了刚好被拉近群组还收到了陌生人传来的讯息，作为玩笑说了要约的要求怎麽知道对方竟然答应了!最令肖俊想不透的是，他竟然听了黄冠亨说的那句话「反正就是去舒服一次，还可以拿到钱有什麽不好?」答应了，肖俊你真是个疯子!

此时此刻答应了这件事的另一人「此刘非牛」正崩溃的抱着头大喊「董思成你疯了啊!为甚麽乱答应别人这种事情!我哪来的钱付他!」

「你不是正好大学毕业前要写一篇论文吗，你又想不到要写什麽总来求我帮你想，我就帮你想了一个以”关于与网友见面”为主题的论文出来，既新颖又有趣，多棒啊!」 

事情是这样的，刘扬扬在几个小时前去董思成家玩游戏时把手机忘在那了没拿就走了，被后来一个大力扑在沙發上腰间撞到手机的董思成给發现了，刚好刘扬扬又不是一个会设手机密码的人于是董思成轻易的就开启了对方的手机且进入了通讯软体，熟悉的一番操作进入了某个群，再随意的找了个刚被拉近群的人传了讯息过去。

也许是对方也閒的无聊，讯息回的很快，董思成和对方你一句我一句的聊着天，突然那边传来了约不约的问题，董思成心想，反正又不是我去赴约，他乐的开心就回答应对方了。

「哎呀~没钱，你董哥我帮你出!你就当去做功课赚经验，体验体验回来写论文呗~身体爽到了，论文也有主题了，你还烦恼啥?」

刘扬扬看着双手张开撑在沙發上，翘着二郎腿坐着一副乐呵的表情的董思成，差点没忍住要上前爆打一顿，要不是仗着董思成比他大三岁，不然这个董思成早就要被收拾了!

1

很快的就到了约定好的日子那天，肖俊早早的就到了他和此刘非牛约好的地点，进了房间后就宽衣解带进浴室洗澡了。毕竟第一次跟人做，还是要收钱的，总得给人家留下好印象吧?  
洗完澡出来重新穿好衣服，放在桌上的手机震动了一下，肖俊拿起来，是此刘非牛传来的，他滑开讯息。

「呃 我下班了，你要吃点什麽吗?我可以带过去」

「不用了，吃完马上激烈运动肚子会不舒服的」吧?肖俊也不确定，他也是从网上看来的

「喔，好吧。那你要喝饮料吗?或者咖啡?」

妈的 这人怎麽这麽烦，问题一大堆。肖俊皱起眉头 「不用，你人直接过来就好」

「真的不用吃的跟喝的吗?便宜又好吃的茶叶蛋也不要?」

「不需要谢谢」

「也是，你吃我的蛋就好 哈哈。但是我想吃茶叶蛋欸」

肖俊看那人传来的讯息 简直要吐血「那你就买啊!要吃买你自己吃的就好，不用给我买任何喝的吃的!」

「我在关心你欸」

「那真是谢谢喔。」

过了大约十分钟，那人还没有回应肖俊，肖俊这个人没什麽耐性是急性子，他等不耐烦了于是又传讯息问「喂 大哥你买好了吗?」「麻烦快一点」

讯息才刚传出去，房间的门铃响了，肖俊放下手机走去开门。站在门外的是染着一头紫毛笑的开朗的男生。肖俊侧身让出位置让人进房，他问「是此刘非牛?」

那人点点头将自己的后背包放在一旁的沙發上，「那你肯定是肖瘦了?」那人笑了一下又说 「很酷的网名」

肖俊白了一眼，肖瘦这个网名是黄冠亨给他取的，说是因为看他病了一场整个人都瘦一了圈连脸都消瘦了好多，于是趁着肖俊不注意偷偷的把网名给换成肖瘦了。

「我叫肖俊，你呢?」

「刘扬扬」

2

肖俊赴约前一晚，和黄冠亨一起再网上学习了很多，他回想着网上的那些教程，走向乖乖坐在床边的刘扬扬，双手笨拙的抓着刘扬扬衣服下摆往上扯，看起来像是要帮人脱上衣似的。

刘扬扬穿的长连帽衫，肖俊觉得他有病，现在都夏天了外面还挂着会晒死人的大太阳，他还穿着这麽厚的衣服，不怕中暑啊?

脱完对方衣服，肖俊也迅速的退去了自己的衣服，他将刘扬扬推倒在床上，自己跨坐在刘扬扬双腿上，他低下头往对方身下移动，嘴张开到一半又闭上，他心想，不行 我坚决不用嘴，这是我做为男人最后的自尊心。

于是他又抬起头用手握住刘扬扬的身下之物，缓慢的上下套弄着，手指故意在顶端绕了几圈，弄的刘扬扬头皮發麻。

而后他接过了刘扬扬递过来他刚刚翻柜找到的润.滑.油，抹了点在手上就准备往自己后面探过去，但毕竟是第一次完全没经验，肖俊整个人僵硬的很，手也很难找到正确的位置。

在身下的刘扬扬大概是看出了他的难处，坐起身说要帮肖俊，但被肖俊推回去拒绝了，他说 「你付了钱，我拿了钱就该好好服务你，怎麽能让你来」「我没关係的，看你这样也不方便」刘扬扬又被固执的肖俊拒绝了。

他只好看着肖俊撇过头艰难的用手指帮他自己扩张，看肖俊一副强忍痛苦的模样刘扬扬忍不住笑了一声，然后被人骂了句笑什麽笑，好凶喔…他心想。

等肖俊用的差不多，他握着刘扬扬不久前被自己抚弄到硬的巨物抬高臀然后慢慢的坐下去，刘扬扬才进去不到一个头肖俊就不行了 「好痛…」「还是别做了?」刘扬扬担心的问着肖俊，但肖俊又摇摇头说 「痛就痛呗…都拿钱了 怎麽能中途停下」 刘扬扬心想，肖俊真的是一个好固执的一个人。

肖俊硬着头皮、鼓起勇气、一股作气的往下坐，他吃痛的吸了口气然后双手撑在刘扬扬腹部上开始缓慢的上下抽动，但因为实在是太痛了，肖俊一直没办法加快速度而且他已经开始觉得累了…

最后是刘扬扬忍不住他的龟速于是双手扶着肖俊的腰大力往上顶，肖俊也适应疼痛开始尝的舒服的感觉，他配合刘扬扬的动作扭动着腰。

刘扬扬一手抚上肖俊的后脑杓，一个用力便将人压在身下，他将手从肖俊后脑杓抽出转而轻抚上对方的脸颊，他问 「可以亲你吗?」 

肖俊想起赴约前黄冠亨大力掐着自己肩膀说的「如果要亲嘴，那要在加钱喔!」的那句话，奇怪明明是我肖俊赴约，黄冠亨管那麽多干嘛啊?虽然这麽想但肖俊还是乖乖的照做，「那要加钱的」 而刘扬扬听了只是笑了一下也没多说什麽，就低下头凑过去吻了肖俊，同时身下也没停止动作，还是摆动的快速又大力。

肖俊感受着刘扬扬的嘴唇在自己脖子周围四处停留、既温热又柔软的唇正在一点一点轻轻的吸附自己，时而还带点湿润的舌一起舔弄。刘扬扬翘起来的紫色髮丝弄的肖俊脸好痒，他伸手拨开那些髮丝顺带帮刘扬扬顺了顺头毛，「好痒」，他说。

刘扬扬抬头看了眼肖俊，又再次埋头下去吻上后者的唇。对于都是第一次接吻没有任何技巧的刘扬扬和肖俊，两人都只是在回应对方送上来的那份热情。也不知是谁先伸的舌，彼此张着嘴缠绕着，以至于唾液从缝隙中流出来在肖俊脸上滑落。

在后来刘扬扬腰部一个用力，把肖俊顶的措手不及嘴上不小心用力咬到刘扬扬的嘴皮，嚐到血味吓的他连忙向人道歉 「啊抱…歉…太哈大力了」。比起着急的肖俊，刘扬扬到是毫不在意的直起身子，一手抬起肖俊的左腿放到自己肩上，臀部摆动的更快了点。可能是姿势改变的缘故，肖俊觉得刘扬扬好像进入的更深处了，让自己全身变的燥热起来。

然后他听见自己对刘扬扬说「在快点」，说出口的那一刻 他自己都吓了一跳，刚才那句话是下意识说出口，并非本意。但刘扬扬已经听到了，也听了他的话照做了。

不知怎麽的，好像刘扬扬刚刚的快都不是快就像在保留体力一样，再肖俊开口后就像开了挂似的用着不像话的速度疯狂的顶撞着肖俊。

肖俊被顶的受不了，全身被痛快感包复住，舒服的手脚捲曲，尤其是在刘扬扬顶到他体内某一处之后，他全身發麻，这种感觉让他适应不来，他摇着头嘴上要刘扬扬停下「不…阿哈不要了…快恩停下!」 但身上那人根本不理他，依旧是奋力的顶撞着。

底下的肖俊还在求饶刘扬扬停下，双手甚至在刘扬扬手臂上拍打着。刘扬扬听见肖俊的.呻.吟.渐渐的带上一股哭腔，仔细一看那人的眼角积了泪水且正在缓缓而下，好可爱，他心想。

将人的腿从自己肩上放下，他低下身子亲吻着肖俊，一手摸着人的腰一手握住肖俊抵在自己腹部上的东西上下套弄，没有多久他感受到身下那人穴口一紧就在自己手上释放，身体还不断的颤抖着。

被肖俊这麽一夹，刘扬扬差点也忍不住要交代了，他退出肖俊把人翻了个身背对自己趴在床上，抬起肖俊的臀又再次的进入还未密合住的穴，双手扶着肖俊的腰继续摆动臀部。刚高.潮.过后的肖俊还是敏感，又因为看不到在自己身后的刘扬扬没办法预测他下一步的动作，只能接受对方猛烈顶撞而传递过来的快感，在生理及心理层面上的刺激之下，肖俊又再次硬了。

他将头埋在枕头裡，手抓的床单变皱，刘扬扬看他这举动放慢速度并低下身凑到肖俊耳边说，「不怕闷死啊?」 听刘扬扬这麽说，肖俊脑中一想，他可不想成为史上.做.爱.爽到头埋在枕头而闷死的第一人啊!

于是他撑起身子，双手撑在床头柜上，刘扬扬看人撑起身子了又恢復速度，囊袋大力的拍打在肖俊圆滑的屁股肉上，肉体和肉体的碰撞声，在诺大的房间内显得格外大声。

刘扬扬牵着肖俊的手握上后者的硬物，缓慢的套弄着，肖俊自己本来就已经很少.自.慰.了，何况现在还是和别人一起抚摸自己!他怎麽想都觉得奇怪…但随之而来的快感，很快就让他忘记这份奇怪感了。

「扬扬…哈啊…刘扬扬」 被声音原本就好听在加上复盖着情慾而变的更加娇嗲的肖俊这麽一叫，刘扬扬身体一阵發麻，再大力冲撞几下之后便射在肖俊体内，而对方也随着自己的动作再一次.高.潮.了。刘扬扬从肖俊体内退出，低下头缓慢的亲吻着肖俊的后背。

短暂的休息过后，刘扬扬问肖俊 「可以再一次吗」 「恩。」获得允许后，刘扬扬以侧着身的姿势再次进入肖俊体内。他缓慢的抽动着，「你做这行多久了?」他问

「什麽?」肖俊没听懂于是他又问了一次「你卖自己多久了?」

肖俊笑了一下回应「今天第一次，而且我根本不是做这行的」像是知道刘扬扬下一句会问什麽似的，他又继续道 「朋友拿了我的手机开了玩笑，怎麽知道你真的答应了」

「其实我也是手机忘在朋友家，等我再次拿回来之后，这件事就已经成了。」语毕，刘扬扬加快了摆动的速度。空着的手也不閒着，而是往肖俊胸前探过去，逗弄挺立着的乳.头。

肖俊一直以为只有女人的乳.头会有感觉、会敏感，直到现在被刘扬扬触碰并且玩弄着后，才發现原来不论是男人还是女人，乳.头都是会有感觉的。「恩…别弄」，乳.头被逗弄的感觉很奇妙，和体内被进入、性器被握住套弄的感觉完全不同。他握住刘扬扬在自己胸前的手想阻止对方继续逗弄，不料却被反抓住放在乳头上挑弄着。

在后来，两人又在浴室来了一次才结束这场性事。完事后都已经是晚上十几点了，肖俊想他刚来的时候外面还顶着大太阳呢…果然不能小看年经人的体力啊!虽然刘扬扬也才小了他一岁…。

清洗过后，肖俊被刘扬扬抱到床上，然后他听见对方跟他说了句晚安，腰上还多了隻手抱住他，在然后他就累到睡过去了。并且一觉好眠到天亮才醒来。

醒来后，刘扬扬已经不再抱着自己了，而是背对着他整个人捲缩在一起。肖俊撑着床缓慢的坐起身，昨晚实在是操的他太累了，腰还痛的要死，庆幸的是并没有严重到走不了路，只是有些腿软而已。

从浴室出来再次回到房间后，刘扬扬已经醒了，他对肖俊到早，「给你，这是他们说好的价格，再外加亲你嘴的钱」 刘扬扬想到昨晚肖俊一脸认真的对他说要加钱的样子就觉得好笑，他将钞票递给肖俊。

肖俊接过了，又从裡面抽出几张钞票说，「亲嘴要加钱的部分就不用了…我又不是真的在卖的…」

最后刘扬扬说他还要去打工就先走了，走之前还说要跟肖俊做朋友要肖俊等他联络。

3

当天晚上回家后，黄冠亨马上就不请自来的到肖俊家作客。他一脸兴奋的问肖俊怎麽样，肖俊一脸鄙视的回应 「什麽怎麽样?难道我还必须跟你讲细节?你有脸听我可没有脸说啊」

「那倒也不必。我是说然后呢，对方有说什麽?」

「没啊，只说什麽要跟我做朋友，要我等他联络我」

「哇!那他肯定是特别满意你啊~不然怎麽想做你朋友!」 

「随便你怎麽想」肖俊已经不想理这个特别兴奋问题又特别多的黄冠亨，他肚子快饿死了!现在只想吃东西啊!

而另一边的刘扬扬在打工结束下了班回到家后，便开始打自己的论文作业了。以董思成说的那个”关于与网友见面”为主题，大概写了一两天就完成了。上交给教授时，他心想，「不管了写都写了，要是被退回来，在像董思成要解决办法就好了」。

幸运的是，后来刘扬扬的论文并没有被教授退回来，他也成功的度过了能不能毕业这个难题。在后来和肖俊联络上，已经是一个月后了。

肖俊看着眼前冒着烟、加了一堆料正滚烫著的火锅说 「以为你不会联络我了」

「怎麽可能，我刘扬扬说到做到。」 他夹着一块刚从锅裡捞起的肉凑到肖俊嘴边

「你别餵我!」 肖俊拒绝 「我没有要餵你，我是给你闻!」刘扬扬回嘴

「好像我自己不能闻到一样」

肖俊觉得，虽然他和刘扬扬这才是第二次见到面，平常联繫的机会也不多，但他俩却好像已经是认识了好多年的朋友一样，相处起来一点也不尴尬，甚至是感到放鬆的。

谁说朋友不能从爱做起的?谁说要认识的够久才能做朋友?但当他在听到刘扬扬说的下一句话后，他突然起了想放弃和刘扬扬作朋友的念头。

「跟牛舌吻」 刘扬扬看着牛舌突然就冒出了这句话

肖俊觉得，智商要救啊…虽然是这麽想 但嘴上还是回应对方 「在粤语是说跟牛打车轮。」

刘扬扬在一旁乖乖的点头，然后又问肖俊 「那你会在跟我打车轮吗?或者更进一步?」

肖俊沉默了一下才回应「反正不会是现在，也不会是今天。」

刘扬扬还是笑笑的 「喔，没关係。反正我也不急啊。」

END


End file.
